


if you'll have me

by sweetexos



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Giving, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetexos/pseuds/sweetexos
Summary: Widofjord Valentine's Exchange!: Fjord needs some help from his friends to woo Caleb.





	if you'll have me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brogender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brogender/gifts).



> Hi! This is a valentine's gift for the widofjord valentine's exchange! This is for Jake or @brogender ! I hope you like it and have a happy valentine's day!!! <3

Fjord is gnawing at his upper lip, sitting in his and Caduceus’ room at the Lavish Chateau. His legs are crossed on the wooden floor, trying to draw something for Caleb. Fjord grumbles when the paper rips within his hands, throwing the shreds to the floor. He rubs at his eyes, a groan falling from his mouth. 

“You having a tough time there, Fjord?” He hears above him. And he turns and sees Caduceus sitting on his own bed, braiding his soft pink hair as they near the end of the night. He peers his long neck over the side of the bed and looks to the mess of papers and ink in front of the half-orc. 

He only sighs, running his fingers through the hair atop his head. “I’m trying to,” And he stops, his face heating up, looking from Cad’s eyes to the disaster in front of him. “Make somethin’ nice for Caleb.” And he shouldn’t be so embarrassed telling his friend this. The entirety of the group already knows the two of them were dancing around each other.

Fjord’s finally thinking this could be the time he actually makes a move on the wizard. He wanted to make him something nice, but he’s soon realized he isn’t well versed in creating. And of course he could always go to Jester, but that means it’ll come with the teasing and the giggles, and Fjord doesn’t think he’ll survive that experience without his head exploding. 

Caduceus is smiling though, but then again he always is, but his smile is knowing as he looks to Fjord, finishing off his braid with a tie at the end. “How bout I help you pick out some flowers tomorrow morning?” He begins, settling his hands in his lap. “Then you can focus on making something to add to it.” 

Fjord gathers the mess in his hands, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “That’s probably best for now.” The half-orc grumbles as his knees ache into a stand. “I’ll figure out somethin’ for him.” 

And soon enough, the two of them fall asleep as the night lingers on. In the morning, the birds chirp from the window above Fjord, and he huffs into the satin pillow below him. He can already hear Caduceus getting ready for the day, as well as the bustling of workers passing by the room every so often. 

It doesn’t take him long to get ready for the day, and as he’s heading out with Cad at his side, he stumbles into Caleb and Beau, walking the opposite way. “Oh! Hello!” The tall Firbolg greets, waving to his other friends a few feet in front of them. 

Beau raises an eyebrow as Caleb almost physically shrinks in on himself. Fjord catches his blue eyes and feels his cheeks heat up, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Hey,” Beau says in response, “What’re you two doing today?” She questions, looking out at the entirety of Nicodranas. 

 

Fjord clears his throat, feeling the humid air hit him as they stand out there longer in the blistering sun. “Caduceus and I were just gonna take a walk around the city.” He says, looking towards the man to insure he was going along with it. Nothing but a blank stare. Okay.

Beau smirks and shakes her head, Caleb finally speaking up, “Well, have fun and-” 

“Look for any books,” Fjord finishes, a smile creeping onto his face, and Caleb has his own growing under his messy beard. “Don’t worry, Caleb, I’ll be lookin’.”

The wizard can only continue to smile as Beau begins dragging him off to their original destination, tugging at his forearm. “Thank you, Fjord.” He gets out just before a young child rushes passed them and the group splits. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Fjord.” Caduceus says from above him, and Fjord can only sputter before sighing loudly and walking towards a flower shop with the firbolg in tow. 

-

When they enter the small shop, Fjord is overwhelmed with the smell of flowers, but Cad seems to inhale deeply, embracing the smells and already straying from Fjord’s side to the small little bobbles on shelves against the walls. 

Behind a small counter sits a tan half-elf woman, looking around middle aged and half asleep on the top of the counter. She snores disgracefully and with a loud enough noise from Fjord, she blinks awake, sitting up, and hurriedly making it seem like she was awake the entire time. 

Fjord raises a curious eyebrow, looking around the small shop with small gardening utilities and outside wear while in the sun. He saunters up to the counter as Caduceus smiles at a beetle that’s made its way inside. 

“Good morning, sir.” The woman says, tilting her sunhat at him in greeting. “Anything I can help you with today?” And Fjord doesn’t know exactly what to say in this situation. He doesn’t have any idea what sorts of flowers there are, and if Caleb will even like them. 

But he doesn’t have to wonder for long, as Cad comes to join him at his side. “My friend here is searching for flowers.” He explains, a hum in his voice. “Something romantic, for a budding relationship.”

Fjord’s face flushes with embarrassment and he crossing his arms over his chest, looking anywhere but the half-elf’s face. She immediately snickers, but quickly hides it as Fjord finally meets eye contact. 

“No, of course.” She says, standing up straight and gesturing to the door behind her. “There’s a wide selection of flowers in my garden to choose from.” 

Caduceus looks from Fjord to the shop owner and shrugs, following the woman out to the garden, Fjord close behind. When they walk out, Cad’s smile brightens impossibly larger, enjoying the colors and smells. He briefly thinks of bringing Yasha here if they have time later. 

There’s bees on a few groups of flowers in the bank, floating from section to section. Fjord can’t help his own smile looking at the beautiful sight of the garden. Now to just find flowers Caleb would like. If he even likes flowers. 

The half-elf woman seems to hold herself confidently as she stands off to the side, obviously very proud of her job well done. She speaks up again. “Take a gander at my beauties,” Her eyes glimmer a bit in the sunlight, “And if you need some help, my name is Tara.” She finishes, picking up a watering can from the side to begin watering a cluster of pink flowers to their right. 

“Well, Mr. Fjord,” Caduceus starts, turning back to the half-orc, still mesmerized by the area. “Need any help choosing your flower?” 

And at that moment, Fjord doesn’t think he does, no matter Cad’s experience with the outdoors, plants included. Because he scans over the gorgeous flowers, and his eyes land on a group of peach-orange flowers that instantly remind him of the wizard. 

He hums something in response to the firbolg, but makes his way to the beautiful looking flowers. And it might be Caleb’s bright orange hair, or the fire he emits from his hands that draws Fjord here, but there’s also something else. Red might be too romantic for the man, pink too much like Jester or Caduceus, but this...orange. So Caleb.

He looks over them, a gentle bumblebee buzzing over a few of them, working hard, and Fjord smiles a little to himself, gesturing Caduceus over to him. When he arrives he nods his head, craning his long neck to sniff them. “Caleb would love these.” He adds, which settles more flutters in Fjord’s chest. 

Tara, noticing their eyes on the beautiful flowers, heads towards them. “You like this one?” She asks, grin plastered on her tired face, arms crossed over her chest. “These are Lantanas! Quite pretty, huh?” 

Caduceus nods enthusiastically while Fjord smiles in response. “Quite..” He starts, eyes looking over the cluster. “I’ll take ‘em.” He confirms, stepping back as Tara closes in around the bush of flowers. 

“Good choice! Head back into the shop and I’ll be right there with these!” She nearly shouted, tugging on her gardening gloves, a bright blue shade. 

The two nod and head back inside, Fjord feeling more and more nervous about displaying these to the human. His heart burns in excitement as well, but this is only the first of what he wants to give Caleb. 

When Tara walks in with a bundle of the Lantanas in her arms, she’s still grinning from ear to ear. She sets them carefully on the counter before pulling out a group of different colored ribbons. “Want to top it off with any of these?” She questions, and Fjord feels a little selfish, wanting the turquoise one gracefully tied around the Caleb flowers. 

But he does it anyways, pays for the bundle and as they’re walking out of the shop, Fjord suddenly realizes he doesn’t know how to hide the flowers upon arriving at the Lavish Chateau. He could always put them in his bag, but they might get destroyed. 

Cad doesn’t seem to find this an issue though, instead taking the flowers from Fjord to enter the building easily and walk up to their room. And of course, they arrive without being caught by Caleb, Fjord mumbling some words before putting them in a special place, hidden, but still within sunlight. 

Now, to complete his gifts for Caleb in a more creative way than just flowers. It takes a little while, but soon enough, through talking with Yasha, and Nott, he finds Jester in her mother’s room. He knocks, to which Marion opens it a crack, smiling immediately once she sees who it is.

“Fjord!” She turns away from the door, shouts out a, “Jester! Your friend is out here for you!” To which Fjord hears a yelp of excitement from Jester and a rustle of clothing rushing towards the door.  
It swings out fully now, Marion stepping back as Jester comes into view, a puffy new dress accompanying her. “Oh Fjord! Hi!” She greets, fangs out in a bright smile, very similar to her mother’s. “What’s up?” Jester hums, holding her hands in front of her. 

She waves a goodbye to her mother and walks out, the door closing behind her. Fjord gives her a tight smile, nervousness embedded in it. “I need your artistic abilities,” He rubs the back of his neck. “I want to draw something for Caleb.” He mutters the rest out, looking down the hall if the man is anywhere nearby. 

Jester nearly squeals at that, her lavender eyes lighting up as she tugs on Fjord’s arm in the direction of her’s and Beau’s room. Once inside, Jester hops on her bed and pats next to her to gesture Fjord to sit. 

Beau is nowhere to be seen in the room so Fjord hopes she’s still out with Caleb. It’s not that he doesn’t trust her with this type of thing, it’s that she can be so vulgar about it sometimes, and the half-orc doesn’t have much time to be stumbling over his words in embarrassment.

Fjord sits as Jester rummages through her bright pink haversack on the floor. She’s grumbling things under her breath until she finds her sketchbook, shouting a single “Aha!” before pulling it into her lap. 

Her paints and brushes are resting on the night table to the left of her and she turns halfway towards Fjord. “So,” She grins, almost devilishly. “What were you thinking about making him?”

He taps his knee with his fingers, thinking about what Caleb would enjoy. Fjord wasn’t the best at drawing. In all honesty, he would put most of the rest of the Mighty Nein in front of him in terms of artistic ability. But he scratches those thoughts from his brain and tries to focus on the fact that he’s trying. 

“Wasn’t sure yet, honestly.” He confesses, stopping the drumming on his knee. “I thought I might just try a bunch of things until I figured it out.” 

And that’s just what he’s doing. Jester at his side, kindly helping him with basic techniques and tips for drawing and painting while he huffs in frustration. The day is continuing on as Fjord tries his hardest to draw...something good. 

The blue tiefling has been coming in and out with different sweets and desserts to entertain herself, while also offering some to her friend. By the time Beau enters the room again, Fjord is on his sixth page of messy drawings and Jester has frosting all around her lips.  
“Uh,” The human begins, tilting her head a little, glancing over the mess the two have already made. “What’s going on here?” She questions, throwing her staff on her bed before walking over to the two. 

Fjord has the urge to hide his drawings, a nervous laugh falling out of his mouth. “Nothing!” His voice almost squeaks, despite being a grown ass man. Beau sees right through his nervousness and raises both her eyebrows.

He only sighs as she picks up a crumpled up paper and opens it. This one has a stupid drawing of the wizard in his big coat. Only this drawing looks like a four year old drew it, and the hands look like mittens. She laughs loudly into her hand as Fjord blushes. 

Jester snatches it from Beau’s grasp and sighs. “I don’t think hands are anyone’s easiest part of drawing.” She says, trying to make Fjord feel at least a little better. 

Beau’s smirk doesn’t leave her face as she leans back on one heel. “So you’re making something for Caleb, huh?” And this is exactly what Fjord wanted to avoid. He didn’t want to start an interrogation about him and the wizard. He just wanted to do something nice, and he’s trying. 

She clears her throat and the smirk fades. It seems like she realized the tension in the air. “Because,” Beau shrugs then, “I’m sure he’ll enjoy whatever you make for him.” And then she’s sitting on her own bed, crossed legs and picking at her fingernails. 

Fjord only smiles kindly at her before continuing to draw something nice for the man he cares about. 

-

Fjord’s back in his own room later in the night, his nerves on high since he finished the drawing about an hour before. He was going to give Caleb all his gifts tonight. The flowers, the drawing, he’s got this. Straight after dinner he’s going to Caleb.

His heart flutters as dinner goes on. The entire group is brought together for the first time in the day, and they enjoy lavish foods and a show including Jester’s mother. It’s a calming, yet exhilarating experience, the friends laughing together and cheering to the successes they’ve had so far. 

Yasha even cracks a few smiles through the night, bumping shoulders with Caduceus and offering some of her food to Nott, who, gracelessly, devours it. Caleb’s own smile shines in the room, Fjord’s heart only stammering harder.

When they’ve all slowly headed into their rooms for the night, or stayed for a few drinks, Caleb breathes in the sea air, just outside the Lavish Chateau. Yasha is the one that informs Fjord of this when she’s walking towards her room, sending a pat to his back. 

As he gathers the Lantanas and the drawing he made earlier, Jester licks her finger before wiping the side of Fjord’s face. He detests but ends up chuckling anyways. “You got this.” She whispers, and just before he leaves to go to Caleb, Nott scrambles up to him.

Her big eyes stunning him in place. “You treat Caleb right.” She says, and hands him a box. “Chocolates. He’ll enjoy them.” Nott says, a tiny smile forming. 

Fjord doesn’t know what to say, only a small “Thank you,” before carrying the gifts away. 

Caleb turns once he hears the door close behind him. His mouth goes dry as he sees Fjord there, hands full with flowers, chocolates, and a slip of paper. He furrows his eyebrows together. “Fjord..?” He questions.

The half-orc feels his face heat up again, but he walks closer to Caleb. “Uh, Caleb, this may seem stupid,” He begins, looking away for a brief moment before meeting blue eyes again. “But, you mean a lot to me. And correct me if I’m wrong, but I feel like you and I have been wanting something like this together for a while now.” 

He clears his throat, breathing in the scent coming off of the flowers. He tightens his grip on the box. “And I thought, this would be a good time to start something.” Fjord tries, a genuine smile on his face. “If you’ll have me.” 

Caleb stands shocked at this display, Fjord holding out the gifts for him. His heart speeds up as he grasps the flowers and the chocolates, his normally pale face, burning pink. “I-” He tries, a bright smile taking its place. “If you’ll have me.” Caleb says instead. 

Fjord takes this moment in before wrapping a free arm around Caleb’s waist and dragging them close together. He can barely care for the state of the flowers as they crinkle between the two. “Always.” He says, leaning down to capture Caleb’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

When they pull away, both beaming at each other, Fjord’s eyes widen remembering the drawing he worked on. He lifts it to show Caleb and the ginger’s mouth falls open gently at the sight. “I’m not very good, but Jester helped me a bit.” He admits and Caleb can only pull the half-orc in for a hug. 

The two lovebirds end the night sitting on a bench outside of the Lavish Chateau, sharing chocolates underneath the moonlight and admiring the beautiful flowers that Fjord picked out earlier in the day. They hold hands and catch smiles between chocolate flavored kisses. 

Frumpkin purrs against a loose drawing of himself between their legs.


End file.
